


Conversations with Werewolves

by wewantashrubbery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Derek Hale, Genderbending, always-a-girl!Derek, girl!Derek's name is Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewantashrubbery/pseuds/wewantashrubbery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani is a grouchy werewolf who doesn't like Stiles missing her pack meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations with Werewolves

Lacrosse ended later than usual, and Stiles knew this meant Scott would be running around the locker room like a chicken with its head cut off, rushing to meet Allison.

“It's just for 10 minutes, then she has to get home,” Scott explains again.

“Okay dude, I heard you the first time. I told you I'd wait,” Stiles changes out of his jersey with more patience. Scott was already stuffing his feet into his shoes.

“So, just meet me by your car then. Thanks again for the ride, man. 15 minutes, I promise,” Scott threw his backpack over his shoulder.

“You said 10!” Stiles groaned.

“Changed faster than I thought I would!” Scott ran out of the locker room. Most of the other guys had finished changing while Stiles had taken his sweet time. He didn't notice the locker room empty out while he checked something on his phone, and suddenly he was standing in the dark locker room alone. He stuffed his phone back into his bag to free his hands, pulling on his jeans, and he cursed the early darkness that came with winter.

There was a stirring in the shadows as Stiles grabbed his clothes out of his locker. Stiles whipped around fast, shirt still in his hand.

“Uh...” He contemplated calling out into the dark and quickly decided it was a bad idea. Instead, he reached for his cell phone in his bag.

A hand flew out of the darkness and grabbed hold of Stiles' shoulder, throwing him against the lockers.

“Agh! Dani!” He looked into bright green eyes that flashed blue for a moment. She had both of her hands pressing Stiles' shoulders into metal, her face hovering inches from his.

“You weren't at the pack meeting.” It's a statement and a question, and Stiles didn't know how to reply. Dani pressed her lips together tightly, her expression hard and angry. She dug into his shoulders more.

“No...I-I had homework,” Stiles stammered out, a half lie that he could tell she immediately sensed. Her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

“Why weren't you at the pack meeting?” She repeated. His heart pounded faster, and he's unsure for a moment what he might say.

“What are you doing in the boys locker room?” He retorted in an attempt to change the subject. Dani growled but dropped her hands. She took a few steps back and crossed her arms, a scowl on her face like usual. Even leaning against the lockers, her tall frame was intimidating to Stiles. She might have been model-gorgeous, but everything about her attitude read 'back-off.' He couldn't help his crush on her anyways.

He flashed back to his conversation with Lydia the other day, where she kept poking fun at him when the Beta realized his feelings for Dani. Hoping she'd say something first and ignore the subject, he stared down at his feet.

When he glanced up, Dani was still staring straight at him with a pointed look.

“You know I can sense when you're lying to me?” She raised an eyebrow, refusing to look away. Stiles shrunk back and realized that he was still holding his shirt in his hand. He mentally cursed himself more when he realized his blush was visibly trailing up his neck.

“I'm not lying,” he lied again. He fumbled with the shirt in his hands.

Dani huffed and pushed away from the locker. She paused to straighten her leather jacket; for a moment, Stiles pictured her as a female T-Bird.

“Is this because of your crush on me?” Stiles spluttered and the shirt fell from his grasp. He jumped to quickly pick it up and stammered out more incoherent noises. “Lydia told you?!”

Her face was still unemotional and it was making Stiles sweat bullets. “Lydia didn't have to tell me, I can smell it all over you every time you're near.”

“Bu— um...you—” His hands flailed around more, emphasizing his confusion. “Wait, you can all smell it?! Oh god, Scott and Jackson know too—”

“They don't know,” Dani corrected him. “They're not trained enough to smell the arousal on you yet-” Stiles blushed “-and god knows they're not bright enough to figure it out.” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh.” Stiles went back to staring at his feet, trying to figure out what to say. “So...you're okay with it?” He peeked up anxiously to gauge her reaction.

Dani tossed her wavy hair over her shoulder. Her nonchalant expression was only making Stiles more concerned, and after an achingly long pause, she spoke.

“I'm 23, Stiles,” she finally answered. Her voice was carefully measured to avoid betraying any other emotion, but she kept her gaze directed at the ground.

“I'm 17,” Stiles hesitantly countered, and Dani shot him a pointed glare. “Okay, next month I will be...” But the look she gave him made him pause.

“Then you're going to be coming to pack meetings,” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No.”

Dani was back in his personal space again, green eyes glaring as she towered over him. “Stiles. Tell me why,” she growled.

“Because you don't need me there!” He angrily blurted out. There's a distance between them now; Stiles hadn't even noticed when she had backed away from him.

“What's the point?” He mumbled, twisting around the shirt in his grasp. “I'm useless to you guys. I can't keep up with your training; you don't even let me run with you guys in case I hurt myself—or so I assume because you haven't explained it to me. I sit around playing Tetris on my phone at the meetings when I probably should be at home working on my homework, because god knows I'm doing crappy since this werewolf business started up, or at least helping my dad around the house. I can't fight if we end up in danger; last time I tried, I got almost got shot at with an arrow and you were pissed at me for days. What good am I to you—to the rest? I'm not a werewolf, I'm not even part of the pack; I'm just Scott's ride.”

Stiles finally looked up, his jaw clenched in frustration. Dani looked at him expectantly, like she was waiting on him to explode some more.

He sighed and rubbed at the temples of his head.

“You're pack,” she gruffly said after a few beats of silence.

“If I'm not a werewolf, I can't be—”

“You're still pack,” she replied with confidence, sticking her chin out defiantly. “We've had humans in our pack before,” her eyes flashed with sadness for a moment, but her face remained neutral.

Stiles pressed his lips together and nodded. “Okay.”

“I'll see you at the next pack meeting then,” Dani pushed Stiles back into the lockers, with much less force this time. He almost could have confused it for a friendly touch. She gave a tenuous smile and stuffed her hands in her pocket as she turned to the door.

“Um, okay...” Stiles watched her walk away, his jaw slightly agape.

“And bring your running shoes,” she called over her shoulder. “You'll be running with us next time.”

He gulped at the thought of keeping up with the wolves and ran a hand nervously through his hair. He stood for a few quiet moments collecting his thoughts. Footsteps came up behind him.

“Dude, I've been waiting for forever—why are you still standing here shirtless?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am and self-betaed so I hope it's okay! I mostly just wanted a genderbent!Derek, since I always see girl!Stiles and not Derek :D I don't think I'm gonna write anymore with Dani, but who knows. I picked Dani as the name because it felt still tough, and there was no way in hell I was going with Derika. If you're wondering what Dani looks like, I essentially picture her as Jaimie Alexander, except a bit taller so she can tower over Stiles xD


End file.
